


Talking to the Moon

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming in Underwear, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Some soft, sleepy boys because I'm OBSESSED.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "clothes on" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Charlie likes that Owen’s a little taller than him. He’ll flat-out deny it if pushed but he likes that Owen’s broader in the shoulders, packing a little more muscle, just slightly bigger than him. He likes the way Owen settles his hands at his hips when Charlie’s feeling playful and makes a place for himself, straddling Owen’s thighs. 

He likes that Owen isn’t afraid to grip him by the back of the neck when his mania has stopped being cute and veered into obnoxious. Owen reads him like a script, eyes glinting when Charlie huffs at the pressure and goes boneless and hard all at once. 

Charlie didn’t mean to fall asleep in Owen’s bed. He usually slips back to his own room after Owen’s breathing has evened out. His head’s already messed up over Owen. Waking up vulnerable and sleepy in Owen’s bed is a complication he doesn’t want to think about. 

Except now there’s pale light flooding the bedroom and Charlie has clearly spent the night in Owen’s bed, despite all his reasons not to. Charlie’s relaxed to the balls of his feet, warm and content. He also has a voice whispering for him to get the hell up and out of there. 

He and Owen are friends. They work together. Lately, they fuck. That’s it. Charlie’s clinging hard to the ropes to keep from falling off this cliff and lately he’s begun to slip. Owen is charming. He’s pretty to look at, weirdly sarcastic and deadpan and crazy smart. He’s a lot of fun to be around and Charlie’s already dreading when this all ends and they go back to their everyday lives. 

Charlie opens his eyes . He’s on his side, facing the window. He’s the little spoon, with Owen’s arm thrown across his belly and his hips snug against his ass. They’re both in underwear and t-shirts. Owen’s got one knee between Charlie’s legs and when he shifts, he goes hot all over, his cock chubbing up. Owen is rock hard, the unmistakable heat of it in the cleft of Charlie’s ass. Charlie bites his lip. He lets his knee fall forward, making more of a place for Owen, bringing them even tighter together. 

“Fuck,” Owen breathes against Charlie’s neck, hot into his skin. Owen’s voice is rough from sleep and he sounds like he’s barely awake. 

“Keep doing that,” he says. He shoves the sheets out of the way to slip his hand beneath Charlie’s shirt. He palms Charlie’s belly, bringing him back more firmly into the cradle of Owen’s hips. This position emphasizes the difference in size between them. Charlie leans his head back against Owen’s shoulder. He’s always been secure about his height but Owen’s made him aware of a kink he didn’t know he had. He fucking loves the way Owen feels around him, the muscles in his belly, the definition in his thighs. He’s fucking sexy and Charlie has a healthy enough confidence that he knows how good they look together. 

They haven’t had penetrative sex and Charlie’s not sure whether that’s something Owen wants. But fuck if he wouldn’t like to get spread open right now, for Owen to get the head of his dick right up in him. Charlie’s thoughts veer quickly into filthy when he’s horned up, made worse by the way Owen’s breathing into his neck and humping him. 

Charlie licks his palm and shoves his hand down his underwear. They blow each other, make out as they rub off against one another but that’s the extent of what they do. Charlie keeps his boxers on his hips because he’s not in the right headspace to make this decision. Things are charged between them lately and with ever kiss, each playful touch that turns careful, searching, Charlie can see where this is headed. It’s terrifying. 

“Fuck, this is hot,” Charlie says on a gasp. He clenches his fist, squeezing just a little too hard cause he’s not quite ready for the aftermath. He strokes himself as Owen ducks his head and kisses the back of his throat, licks him where his skin is warm. 

Owen is quiet. He likes to talk during sex and they both get off hard on urging each other on. But Owen’s focused and silent save for the sound of his breaths as he rubs himself off against Charlie. 

Charlie loves the way Owen’s cock feels tucked up between his thighs, a hot, delicious pressure. Charlie lets out a sigh and turns his cheek, arching his neck, seeking ore of Owen. Owen drags his mouth up his throat, kisses his jaw and sucks at his skin. His teeth graze flesh, Charlie gets a flash of Owen marking him up and just like that, he comes all over his fist. 

It’s fucking embarrassing. 

“Did you just…” Owen trails off before hissing, “oh fuck.” He jerks hard into Charlie as he comes, and through the layers of cotton Charlie can feel the heat of his jizz against his ass. It’s so fucking hot he shudders as his body tries valiantly to come again. 

There’s a breathless minute of silence. It’s kind of gross, Charlie decides. His underwear are wet with his come, plastered against his ass from Owen’s own load. Charlie sighs, fortifying himself. He shoves his boxers down his thighs, kicks them to the floor and rolls until he’s straddling Owen’s hips, his own underwear clinging to him, sticky and uncomfortable. 

Charlie leans down, weight braced on his hands on either side of Owen’s shoulders. Owen’s hair is cut short, just long enough for bangs to fall in his face. Charlie wants to do something sappy, like push the hair out of Owen’s eyes. 

“No talking,” Owen says when Charlie might have said something silly or playful to ease the tightness in his chest. 

Charlie cocks his head and offers a tentative smile. He’s still shaky from his orgasm. Owen lifts his head up off the pillows and meets him halfway, lips parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
